


Long Nights ~Peter Parker x Stark!Reader~

by themarvel



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, Stark!Reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvel/pseuds/themarvel
Summary: Peter Parker comes home from a hard night of crime fighting to see you asleep on the couch after a tough mission.





	Long Nights ~Peter Parker x Stark!Reader~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff I wrote based on a dream I had last night. I've been working on some pretty angsty stuff for my Bughead fic, and I needed some Spidey fluff to cheer me up! So, enjoy this little piece of fluff!!

The sharp ‘ding’ of the elevator rang through the living floor of the Avengers Tower as the metal doors slid open, revealing a slightly disheveled Peter Parker, still in his iconic Spiderman suit with his mask in his hand. He brushed some of the dirt off of his beloved red and blue suit as he walked into the space. He looked up to see a mess of (h/c) flowing off the sides of the suede couch stationed in the center of the room in front of the still-on television. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he padded over to investigate. 

A smile made its way onto the boy’s face as his chocolate eyes landed on the figure in front of him. Sleeping peacefully, you were snuggled up to a pillow, lying on your side, totally and utterly passed out. To be fair, you had a really rough day- training with Steve and Bucky for hours, then going out on a short mission with Nat and Wanda and coming back with a bunch of bruises- you just needed to sleep. The colors of the television screen danced upon your features, illuminating your face just enough as to where he can just barely make out your face.

Peter smiled as you shifted in your sleep. He set his mildly dirty mask on the black end table and slid his arms beneath your sleeping form. He lifted you with ease, taking a moment to adjust his composure. He sighed as you snuggled into his chest, eyelashes fluttering. Walking down the dark hallway to your room, he glanced down at your relaxed face. You almost never looked this at peace- frustration or exhaustion always seemed to ghost on your face. You hardly ever slept, due to long nights either working with Tony in the labs or training on your own into the early hours of the morning. 

He shifted you in his arms, accidentally brushing against a bruise, your face scrunching up. He mumbled an “Oh, shit.” and quickly shifted you again. You lightly gripped the front of his suit in your sleep, subconsciously keeping yourself steady in his arms.

Peter lightly kicked open your bedroom door, cold air blowing against him. Why you liked it extremely cold, he didn’t know, nor did he ask. He set you down on your neatly made bed, tugging the comforter out from behind the pillows and moving you from on top of them. This proved to be a little more difficult than he originally anticipated, as you kept moving. He finally wrestled the blanket out from under you and draped it over your sleeping form. You immediately snuggled into the warmth, a smile gracing over your features. Peter smiled down at you as he leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead. 

He stood upright and turned back to see Tony standing in the doorway. “You better be careful with my kid, Parker.” he smiled wholeheartedly, crossing his arms. 

Peter’s eyes went wide, blood rushing to his lightly freckled cheeks, “M-Mr.Stark! I-I, uh, I was just-” the boy stuttered, at a loss for words.

Tony held up a hand, “Save it, kid. I’m just saying be careful. Take this as your warning. Goodnight, Peter.” He stepped out of the doorway and walked into his room, which was directly across the hall from yours. 

Peter took a deep breath as he walked out of your room, taking one more look at you before shutting the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light shone through your window as you woke from your deep sleep. Lifting your arms above your head, you sat up and yawned. You looked around your room as you swung your legs out from under your comforter. You didn’t remember coming into your room last night, but you shrugged it off. You pushed yourself off of your warm bed so you were standing. Lifting a hand to your mouth, you yawned again as you opened your door.

Padding your way through the hallway and into the living area, you saw all of the Avengers going about their usual morning tasks- Steve making breakfast, Tony reading the newspaper with Bruce, Natasha and Thor watching TV, Bucky, Wanda, and Peter chatting at the table. “Good morning, guys.” you said, voice still raspy from just waking up.

Everyone muttered ‘good morning’ in response. You headed to the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug out of the cabinet next to Steve, filling it with the coffee he just made. He smiled at you, stirring pancake mix. You smiled back as you walked over to the table and sat next to Bucky. 

“Good morning, doll. We were just talking about you.” Bucky took a sip of your coffee, earning him a slap on his flesh arm. 

“Don’t drink my coffee, old man.” 

Peter stifled a laugh as Bucky pouted, crossing his arms. Wanda smiled as she lifted her own cup of coffee to her lips. Tony walked over to you and put an arm around your shoulders, kissing the top of your head, “Good morning, kiddo.” he looked to Peter, “Guess what Parker did for you last night.” he smirked, looking at Peter turn different shades of red. 

You looked questioningly at your friend as Wanda giggled, obviously reading Tony’s mind and immediately finding it adorable. Peter looked down at his lap. All attention has been cast to Tony. “Well, he saw you sleeping on the couch and carried you to your room, tucking you in and giving you a ‘good night kiss’ on your forehead.”

A chorus of ‘aww’s sounded through the room as you smiled at Peter, turning a shade of red yourself. He looked up to meet your gaze and smiled back, blushing. You stood, holding your arms out to him for a hug. He sighed and stood, walking into your arms, accidentally brushing against one of the many bruises that littered your body, making you cringe. He mumbled a ‘sorry’ and gently hugged you. 

Pulling away, you felt everyone’s eyes on you two. Natasha said rather loudly, “Just kiss already.” 

You both blush profusely, looking down at your feet. You heard Peter take a deep breath as he took your chin in his hand gently and leaned in to kiss you. You closed the gap, pressing your lips against his and you cupped his neck. Cheers erupted from around the room, even from Tony. Peter pulled back and rested his forehead against yours, “That was… nice.”

You giggled, “Yeah, yeah it was.”

Peter let go of your face and reached down to grab your coffee cup. You gave him a confused look, the corners of your mouth quirking upwards. He brought the mug to his lips and took a sip.

“Okay, so he gets to have some of your coffee, but I don’t?” Bucky asked, looking between you two. You shot him a look and hit his arm again, making him laugh. Steve brought a plate of pancakes to the table, all of them heart-shaped. You and Wanda looked at him questioningly. 

“What? I thought it fit the occasion.” Steve smirked, pulling out a chair next to Bucky. You and Peter rolled your eyes, smiling to one another. Steve lifted his glass of orange juice once everybody was sat down. “A toast to (Y/N) and Peter, it’s about time they got together.”


End file.
